Killing Stalking-Re
by salad.png
Summary: Yoon Bum physically escaped Sang Woo and his cruel nature but his mind cannot seem to escape his traumatic memories. Bearing his burden becomes too great and he becomes exactly what he used to fear. This is still a wip but i hope you like it regardless :)


Yoon Bum craved Sang Woo's affection but he feared his cruelty as he received it. He hated Sang Woo with a burning passion but he could only expressed his hatred for him through passive aggressive acts of adultery. He hated himself the most for this. He felt himself fade every time Sang Woo said his name, every syllable melted like honey from his lips but it burned and stained his skin with bruises. He hated him but he knew there was no use. He could not escape. All his goals where dissolved in the overbearing urge to survive and escaping would mark his end.

One day it all changed. It happened so fast, during one of Sang Woo's dangerous moods. He was throwing a fit. He got mad at Yoon Bum for making his diner too spicy and accused him of doing it on propose. Yoon Bum caught himself grinning, not because it was true but rather he found it amusing. Sang Woo never punished him when he deliberately attacked him, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Sang Woo was not always a sadistic monster, sometime he showed affection as hard as it is to believe. They were always short, random bursts, but nonetheless it definitely displayed his vulnerabilities. Yoon Bum confronted these vulnerabilities, he only ever felt in control when he toyed with Sang Woo's feelings and Sang Woo never did anything about it because subconsciously he knew it would be admitting to his weaknesses. Once it accumulated with outward sources, such as stress and self loathing he would take it out on him. It was to demonstrate his power and authority. Yoon Bum snapped back into reality after he felt Sang Woo glaring. His gaze was fix on Yoon Bum, he shoves Yoon Bum off his office chair and Yoon Bum falls helplessly onto the kitchen floor. His crippled legs ache on impact. He tries to crawl away despite knowing it's use. Sang Woo was already standing in front of him. He was calm and focused entirely on the moment, which terrified Yoon Bum the most. Before Yoon Bum could even prop himself onto his elbow Sang Woo starts to kick the living shit out of him. His soft, tender belly caved in with each thunderous kick, Yoon Bum gasped in pain. Sang Woo soon tired of kicking him, he then picked him up by the neck and dragged him towards the stove. Yoon Bum thrashed his legs violently. "NO, SANG WOO, STOP IT!" This only tightened his grip. Yoon Bum gasped short shallow breaths until Sang Woo loosened his muscles and stepped back. He held up Yoon Bum's head and shifted his weight to add force onto Yoon Bum skull. His left cheek slammed onto the hot stove. The heat was blinding and suffocating. Yoon Bum screeched in agony, he looked up at Sang Woo and saw him smiling from cheek to cheek. He was no longer screaming, just heavy breaths from fatigue. Warm tears blurred his vision, they rolled off his other cheek and sizzled on the stove. Sang Woo lifted his head off of the stove and held him in his arms like a baby. Yoon Bum face felts in golfed in flames despite no longer being in contact with the stove, the pain soon numbed until his ears rung until everything went black.

When he woke up he was tied up by his neck to a pipe from the boiler in the basement. Uncontrollable fear swept through his limbs. He despised Sang Woos Basement, it made him go hysterical. He would remember trauma and he easily lost track of time. Not to mention, Sang Woo's worst character was reveled in his basement. He sat up and touched his cheek. It was mended with bandages but it still felt sore and swollen, most likely cover in blisters. He was almost naked, clad in only his underwear. He was sitting on an old mattress Sang Woo Kept in the basement. It was old and dirty but it gave him more comfort than anything else in the damp, cold, concrete room. It took him a while to realize there was a small metal dish at the side of the mattress with some sort of food. It smelt horrible and looked unappetizing but he was so famished and exhausted he ate it anyway.


End file.
